


One Piece PETs: Night Club

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [47]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats visit a night club. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Night Club

**One Piece PETs: Night Club**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This freakin' amazing series belongs to the insane, yet genius, Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7:15 PM*****

 

   Nighttime was definitely full of surprises. For instance, the infamous Straw Hat pirates are now at a night club. It was really Nami's idea. She and Robin found it while they were out shopping. That, and it would be great for the rest of the crew to have a night out and have some fun, plus, for Luffy, it meant free eats.

 

"Yay!!!" he cheered.

 

Nami chuckled.

 

"All right, settle down, Luffy." she spoke up. "You'll get to eat, soon enough."

 

"All right." Luffy replied.

 

"This place isn't half bad," Usopp commented. "I was half-expecting drunk people all over the place."

 

Sanji was about to say something, until Zoro spoke up, "Shut it, Fox."

 

"Who the hell do you think you are, bossing me the f*** around?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"The first mate, that's who!!!" Zoro answered.

 

Nami grabbed both Sanji's and Zoro's heads and knocked them together!

 

"OW!!!" they cried.

 

"Enough jibber jabber!" she snapped. "Let's just go, already!"

 

   Anyway, they found a table and took their seats. Luffy whimpered as he watched the food being carried by the waiters and licked his lips. To calm him down, Nami rubbed his belly. He sighed contentedly and thumped his foot on the floor as she did so.

 

_'How cute.'_ Nami and Robin thought.

 

Soon, their food arrived.

 

"Enjoy," said the waiter. "It's on the house."

 

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered before messily devouring his dinner.

 

"Yeegh..." Zoro shuddered. "I've seen pigs eat with better manners."

 

"Ditto." Usopp and Franky agreed.

 

Nami sighed, but she smiled, nonetheless. Subsequent to eating their meal, music began to play.

 

"Oh, cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Nami, wanna dance?"

 

"Uhh..." Nami muttered.

 

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

 

"Well...umm...you see I--"

 

"She doesn't wanna dance." Usopp finished.

 

"SHUT UP!!!" Nami shouted.

 

"Why?! It's okay to admit you're self-conscious!" the Ferret Man countered.

 

"I am not self-conscious!" Nami snapped. "I just have my reasons that I can't disclose at the moment."

 

"Isn't that still being self-conscious?" Zoro asked.

 

Nami punched the Tiger Man in his arm, hard.

 

"OW!!!" he cried. "What the hell, Nami?!"

 

"It's okay, Nami," Luffy told her. "You can dance when you're ready! I won't push you!"

 

"Thanks, Luffy." Nami smiled, sweetly.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"So, what do we do now?" Chopper asked.

 

"I guess we just enjoy ourselves." Robin answered.

 

That is exactly what they did.

 

"Too bad Blizzard's not here," Chopper spoke up. "He would've loved this."

 

"I doubt that." Zoro disagreed.

 

"Why?" Chopper asked.

 

"Please, you think the dog wants to come in here with all these flashing lights and pounding music?" Zoro answered back.

 

"...Good point." Chopper muttered.

 

"I'm surprised that you're here, Reindeer Gorilla," Franky spoke out, "Aren't you underage?"

 

"What's that mean?" asked Chopper.

 

"Exactly what it means." the Rhino Man answered.

 

Usopp sighed.

 

"Well," he began. "Chopper, you're only 17 years old, right?"

 

"Right," Chopper answered.

 

"You're actually not really supposed to be here." Usopp told him.

 

"Oh." Chopper replied.

 

"Yeah." the Ferret Man added.

 

A pause.

 

"So...I should leave?" Chopper asked.

 

Usopp was about to say something...then, he just decided not to.

 

"Anyway," Luffy started. "Nami and I...umm...we're gonna go..."

 

"We're gonna go to the bathroom." Nami finished.

 

"Why?" Chopper asked.

 

"Uhhh..." Luffy muttered.

 

_'Dammit...! I suck at lying!!'_ he thought.

 

"Anyway, we gotta go!" Nami chimed in and dragged Luffy to the ladies' room.

 

"But that's the girl's bathroom!" Chopper cried.

 

"Chopper, don't worry about it." Usopp told him.

 

"But--"

 

"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!!!"

 

"AAH, OKAY!!!"

 

*****In the Ladies' room*****

 

Luffy and Nami had just entered the bathroom and were amazed by how clean it was.

 

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"I can't believe how clean this place is...!" Nami gasped in awe.

 

"...But," Luffy spoke up with a smirk, "it's gonna get real 'dirty', if you get what I mean."

 

Nami smirked, too.

 

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean, Captain." she said, as she walked over to Luffy while removing the top half of her dress, exposing her girls to Luffy.

 

***SPROING!!***

 

Up went Little Luffy.

 

"Oh~!" Nami grinned. "Looks like Little Luffy's come out to play."

 

Then, she had a stern look on her face.

 

"Before we do this, you do have a condom on you, right?" she inquired.

 

"Yup!" Luffy answered, removing his hat and revealing a condom underneath it.

 

"Good boy," Nami praised, rubbing Luffy's belly. "Now, then..."

 

The Booted Puss Woman brought her fingers to Luffy's fly and unzipped it, letting Little Luffy out. Then...she began to deep-throat him.

 

"Oh, yeah..." the Monkey Man moaned, a little drool trickling from his mouth.

 

   Nami moaned as she continued to suck on Luffy's member. The captain grabbed onto Nami's left melon and gave it a little squeeze, causing her to cry out with his wang still in her mouth.

 

"Luffy~!" she spoke with a muffled scream.

 

He gave her nipple a little pinch and even tweaked it, driving her completely insane as she kept sucking on his hard, throbbing manhood.

 

"Mm...! Keep going...!" she cried, muffled, grabbing his hand. "Don't stop...!"

 

"I don't intend on stopping, pussycat." he grinned. "Ready?"

 

   Nami nodded as she kept sucking on his cock. In less than five seconds, Luffy release his load into Nami's mouth and she swallowed most of it, with only a little of the white liquid dripping from the corners of her mouth and onto her cans.

 

"Oh, dear~," she moaned. "Look, Lulu-chan."

 

Luffy looked at Nami's melons...and he gulped. Nami smirked as she squeezed them together.

 

"You know you want to~," she told him, licking her lips. "Come on, _Lulu-cha~n_."

 

It only took two seconds for Luffy to give in and suckle on her girls.

 

"Mm~!" Nami moaned, biting her lip.

 

Luffy moaned as he kept sucking on Nami's melons.

 

"My~, you're even hungrier than I thought!" Nami commented. "Poor Lulu-chan, practically starving to death."

 

While still sucking on her girls, the Monkey Man looked up at Nami.

 

"I'm sorry for putting you through that." she apologized, petting him.

 

"It's okay," Luffy said, his voice muffled.

 

   Nami smiled as Luffy continued suckling for a few more minutes. Then, they both stood up and Nami placed the condom on Luffy's shaft and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist while his tail wrapped around her's.

 

"Ready?" Nami asked.

 

"You bet." Luffy answered.

 

Nami smirked and Luffy moved his tail and started to move Nami up and down.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Nami cried.

 

*****Outside*****

 

   Everyone is having a good time at the club. Robin was out on the dance floor, along with Zoro. At first, Zoro was not up to it, though Robin talked him into it.

 

"She's got him wrapped around her wing." Usopp deadpanned.

 

Sanji was drowning his sorrows in booze.

 

"Luffy and Nami have been in the bathroom for quite a while, huh?" Chopper asked. "I hope they're okay."

 

"Aw, relax Chopper." assured Franky. "They're fine."

 

"Are you sure?" the reindeer asked. "Maybe Luffy's constipated."

 

"It's not constipation that's keeping him in the bathroom for this long..." Usopp muttered.

 

"Huh?" Chopper blinked.

 

"Forget about it." the sniper told him.

 

"Okay." complied the doctor.

 

*****Back in the Ladies' bathroom*****

 

"Oh...ooh...ooohhhh, LUFFY~!!"

 

Before she knew it, they had each climaxed. Luffy panted as he and Nami sat against the wall.

 

"Damn..." he gasped. "That was incredible..."

 

"It sure was," Nami agreed. "We really should do this more often."

 

"Yeah." Luffy agreed.

 

"Anyway, let's go back to the others." the Booted Puss Woman told him.

 

"Okay." Luffy complied.

 

So, they adjusted their clothes, exited the bathroom, and met up with the crew.

 

"Took you long enough," Usopp spoke up. "Some people need to use that bathroom, too."

 

"Yeah, like me!" Chopper cried, doing the "Potty Dance".

 

"Then, go, man!" Usopp shouted.

 

"But I need someone to go with me!" Chopper said.

 

Usopp groaned before he grabbed Chopper's hoof and ran to the bathroom with him.

 

_'Adorable.'_ Robin thought.

 

Just then, a song came on, and Nami gasped.

 

"Luffy...that's our song...!" she whispered.

 

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "Let's dance!"

 

Soon, the two ran out on the dance floor...and began to slow down.

 

_Ooh~!_  
 _For the way you change my plans~!_  
 _For being the perfect distraction~!_

 

Nami rested her head against Luffy's chest as they danced.

 

_For the way you took the idea that I have_  
 _Of everything that I wanted to have_  
 _And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

 

Everyone (except Sanji) smiled as they watched the Captain and Navigator dance.

 

_For the ending of my first begin~!_  
 _(Ooh, yeah yeah! Ooh, yeah yeah!)_  
 _And for the rare and unexpected friend~_  
 _(Ooh, yeah yeah! Ooh, yeah yeah!)_

 

"That is so beautiful...!" Franky sniffled.

 

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose_  
 _But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_  
 _And never wanna be without ever again~._

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed~!_  
 _So when you were here, I had no idea~!_  
 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed~!_  
 _So now it's so clear I need you here always~!_

 

Luffy smiled as he held Nami close to him.

 

_My accidental happily_  
 _(Ever after)_  
 _The way you smile and how you comfort me_  
 _(With your laughter)_

 

Soon, Zoro and Robin started to join them.

 

_I must admit you were not part of my book,_  
 _But now that you open it, I better take a look,_  
 _You're the beginning and the end of every chapter~!_  
 _(Ooh~!)_

 

"Truly magnificent." commented Brook.

 

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed~!_  
 _So when you were here I had no idea~!_  
 _(When you were here)_  
 _You're the best thing I never I needed~!_  
 _(That I needed)_  
 _So now it's so clear I need you here, always~!_  
 _(Now it's so clear)_

 

"I love you, Nami." Luffy whispered.

 

"I love you, too, Luffy." Nami whispered back.

 

_Who knew that I could be_  
 _(Who knew that I could be)_  
 _So unexpectedly_  
 _(So unexpectedly)_

 

"I love you, Zoro." Robin whispered.

 

"I love you, too, Robin." Zoro whispered back.

 

_Undeniably happier_  
 _Said with you right here, right here next to me~!_  
 _Girl, you're the best~!_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed~!_  
 _(Oh!)_  
 _So when you were here, I had no idea~!_  
 _(When you were here)_  
 _(Said I had no idea)_  
 _You're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
 _(That I needed)_

 

At that moment, Usopp and Chopper came back.

 

"What'd we miss?" Chopper asked.

 

"That." Brook answered as he pointed to the dancing couples.

 

Chopper and Usopp viewed where the Horse Skeleton Man was pointing.

 

"Oh." said Chopper.

 

_Now it's so clear I need you here always~!_

 

The two lovebirds ended their dance as they each bowed.

 

_(Now it's so clear)  
(So clear, so clear, I need you always)_

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always._

 

Soon, everyone was clapping for them.

 

"Bravo! Bravo!"

 

"Encore!"

 

   Nami laughed as she looked at Luffy, who smiled at her. She could not help smiling back at him. Then, she kissed him on the lips. He returned that gesture.

 

Next, another song came on, more upbeat than the previous.

 

"I like this song!" exclaimed Luffy.

 

"C'mon, you guys!" Nami called to the others. "Let's dance!"

 

"No thanks." Usopp declined.

 

"Yay!" Chopper cheered as he ran to the dance floor.

 

"Yohohoho!!!" chortled Brook.

 

"OW!!" Franky exclaimed, striking his pose. "Let's boogie!"

 

"Ah, what the hell." Usopp shrugged.

 

Soon, they were all dancing.

 

"Hey, check me out!" Luffy called out before he started breakdancing.

 

"Go Luffy!" Nami cheered.

 

"It's your birthday! It's your birthday!!" Usopp chanted. "We're gonna party like it's birthday!"

 

"Whoo!!" Chopper cheered.

 

Everyone was having a good time. Until...

 

***BAM!!***

 

The door was kicked open, and the Marines came charging in, led by Smoker!

 

"Straw Hat Pirates! You're under arrest!!" he shouted.

 

"AAH!!! SMOKER!!!" Chopper screamed.

 

"Man, I was just getting my groove on!" Luffy cried. "Why do the marines gotta ruin everything!?"

 

"Because they're dillholes, Luffy." Nami answered. "NOW RUN!!!"

 

Luffy grabbed Nami and he, along with the rest of the Straw Hats bolted, Smoker and the other marines in hot pursuit.

 

"FOR ONCE, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITHOUT THE MARINES SHOWING UP!!!" Luffy shouted as he ran with Nami in his arms.

 

"GET BACK HERE!!!!" Smoker roared as he fired a smokey fist at Luffy.

 

Luffy blocked it with a haki-imbued arm.

 

"I DON'T TIME FOR THIS SHIT, SMOKEY!!!" he shouted. "GO BOTHER SOMEBODY ELSE FOR A CHANGE!!!"

 

"Yeah!" Nami shouted in agreement.

 

*****At the Thousand Sunny*****

 

   Blizzard is snoozing on the deck...dreaming of peanut butter-flavored biscuits and the like. Suddenly, he heard indistinct yet familiar shouting, rousing him from his slumber. He sighed as he stood up and went over to the railing. Sure enough, there were the Straw Hats, being chased by the Marines.

 

_'Why am I not surprised?'_ the wolf-dog thought. _'Luffy and the others are in another jam.'_

 

"FRANKY!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"YOU GOT IT!!!" Franky saluted as he prepared a Coup de Burst. "COUP DE...BURST!!!"

 

   The whole ship was sent flying into the night sky, leaving behind a very angry Smoker. Then, Luffy smirked before he bit down on his thumb and blew air into his arm, making it huge. What he did next, surprised almost everyone.

 

"KISS MY RUBBER ASS, SMOKEY!!!" he shouted, giving Smoker and the marines a giant middle finger.

 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" the Marines screamed. "SUCH AUDACITY!!!"

 

Smoker was seething...

 

"Cocky little shit..." he hissed.

 

Luffy just laughed at the Gray Wolf Man's expense. Nami sweatdropped, muttering, "Oi, oi."

 

Blizzard only snickered. The others? Well...they were laughing, too. Usopp broke a couple ribs from laughing so much, though.

 

"AH, GOD!!" Usopp cried, clutching his chest. "OH, THAT HURTS!!!"

 

"USOPP!!!" screamed Chopper as he shifted into his Heavy Point form and carried him to the sick bay.

 

After that, the _Sunny_ landed in another part of the New World, far away from the Smoker and the marines.

 

"About time," Zoro spoke out. "Thought we'd never escape those bastards."

 

"How do they always keep finding us anyway?" Luffy asked.

 

"I have no idea." Franky answered.

 

"Who cares?" Sanji questioned. "Let's just be glad we lost them!"

 

"I agree!" concurred Nami.

 

Then, Luffy started to yawn.

 

"Come on, Luffy, let's go get some shut-eye." the navigator told him as she took his hand and led him to the Women's Quarters.

 

"Okay." Luffy complied.

 

Zoro yawned, as well.

 

"Zoro," Robin called.

 

"Yeah?" he answered.

 

"Why don't we go up in the Crow's Nest, Tiger?"

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"Sure." he replied.

 

   Then, they went up in the Crow's Nest together, and when they made it up there...Zoro started to make out with Robin. His tongue wrestled with hers, battling for dominance in her mouth. He pinned her on the sofa as he continued to make out with her; next, he began to slowly undress the Crane Woman.

 

"Who says we can't keep having fun?" Zoro asked.

 

"No one." Robin answered.

 

"That's right," Zoro replied before he kept kissing her. "Besides, I don't intend on letting you go to sleep just yet."

 

   Robin chuckled. Then, she moaned as Zoro started kissing down her neck, all the way to her chest. Soon, he started to suck on one of her melons.

 

"Ohh..." Robin groaned.

 

The Tiger Man licked her girls. That caused her to moan even more. It was music to Zoro's ears.

 

"Oh, Zoro~!" Robin moaned.

 

"Heh," he chuckled, between licks. "I'm just getting started."

 

"Hm?" Robin hummed.

 

Zoro then did something that Robin never would have expected him to do...he used his tail to tease her.

 

"Ah..." she gasped.

 

_'We've never tried this before.'_ Robin thought. _'Not that I'm complaining.'_

 

Then, Zoro kissed her as he continued to thrust his tail in and out. He even gave her left nip a light tweak.

 

"Aaaah~!!" Robin moaned.

 

Zoro continued pleasuring Robin for another 10 minutes until she reached her limit. She panted on the sofa, breathlessly.

 

"Oh, Zoro," she whispered. "You've never done that before."

 

"Yeah, well..." Zoro started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought about it, once, and I thought we'd change it up a little, you know?"

 

Robin sat up, and wrapped her wings around Zoro.

 

"Robin?"

 

   Robin smirked...then, her lips met with his, surprising him a bit, but then, he deepened the kiss. They lay back on the sofa, making out. Then, this time, Zoro's manhood entered her. Robin squeaked a little.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Mm-hm..."

 

With that, Zoro began to thrust.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" Robin cried with each thrust.

 

Zoro grunted as he kept thrusting.

 

"Damn, you're tight...!" he groaned. "Not that I mind."

 

Robin blushed. Then, Zoro went in deeper.

 

"AH...!" Robin gasped. "Zoro~!"

 

"Robin...!"

 

   Before long...Zoro released his load into Robin, making her scream at the top of her lungs and lay back on the sofa, completely worn out. Zoro panted, breathlessly...then, he looked at Robin. The Crane Woman smiled at him. She delicately stroked his left cheek as he purred.

 

"I love you, Zoro." Robin said.

 

"I love you, too, Robin." Zoro replied.

 

Soon, the couple fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The second song after "Never Knew I Needed" is "Where We Started From".
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~! ^^


End file.
